


the secrets under manberg

by cherryoh



Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I honestly don't know how to tag this please help and send me recs in the comments, Machinery, No blowing manberg, Platonic Relationships, Post DreamSmp Election, Science, They/Them Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Jschlatt, War, election arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryoh/pseuds/cherryoh
Summary: It was a few days after the elections where everything started to get weird for Tubbo. The day before, George had run up to the boy with a panicked face. Tubbo knows that George had only ever joined Schlatt’s side as a joke at the beginning and how he can’t back out anymore. So when Tubbo saw the man’s panicked expression, Tubbo felt their stomach sink.“George? What happened?” George shushes Tubbo and presses a hand to their mouth. George looks around frantically before pulling Tubbo away from the corridor they had stopped in. The two of them walked outside, George removing his hand to not raise any suspicion on them. They reach a corner of the remaining bits of the wall that need to be torn down and George faces Tubbo.George inhales shakily. “Tubbo, listen to me carefully.” He pauses and Tubbo nods. “Tomorrow, if I’m acting strange like blank or not speaking to anyone but Schlatt, you need to get to Dream as quickly as possible. Tell him that I’m gone and that I hope to see him soon.” Tubbo’s eyes widen at the unsettling message and opens their mouth to ask why but George shushes them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: collection of fics done in quarantine [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725376
Comments: 15
Kudos: 320





	1. Chapter 1

It was a few days after the elections where everything started to get weird for Tubbo. The day before, George had run up to the boy with a panicked face. Tubbo knows that George had only ever joined Schlatt’s side as a joke at the beginning and how he can’t back out anymore. So when Tubbo saw the man’s panicked expression, Tubbo felt his stomach sink. 

“George? What happened?” George shushes Tubbo and presses a hand to his mouth. George looks around frantically before pulling Tubbo away from the corridor they had stopped in. The two of them walked outside, George removing his hand to not raise any suspicion on them. They reach a corner of the remaining bits of the wall that need to be torn down and George faces Tubbo. 

George inhales shakily. “Tubbo, listen to me carefully.” He pauses and Tubbo nods. “Tomorrow, if I’m acting strange like blank or not speaking to anyone but Schlatt, you need to get to Dream as quickly as possible. Tell him that I’m gone and that I hope to see him soon.” Tubbo’s eyes widen at the unsettling message and he opens mouth to ask why but George shushes them. 

“Don’t ask. Just do it.” Tubbo nods hesitantly and George sighs. George motions for Tubbo to follow him away from the corner. As they walk around the wall borders, pretending to be looking at how many more blocks needed to be taken down, George taps Tubbo’s shoulder. Tubbo turns to look at him and sees that George took his glasses off to look Tubbo right in the eye. “Whatever you do, don’t ever trust me until I tell you that everything is all  **dandy** alright?”

The next day, George was dressed in the suit Schlatt gave everyone when he first took reign. It would look normal because they were all forced to dress in them. But the unsettling thing about it is that George wasn’t complaining about the heat like he normally did. He wasn’t even speaking to anyone unless it was Schlatt or he was addressed. His glasses were kept down almost all of the time. When Tubbo got a glance of his eyes, his heart dropped as he thought back to what George told him the other day. 

_ “Tomorrow, if I’m acting strange like blank or not speaking to anyone but Schlatt, you need to get to Dream as quickly as possible.” _

Tubbo gulps and wipes his hands down on his suit pants. That night, he asked if he was allowed to go out that night to hunt for food. Tubbo was expecting Schlatt to say no, his pack already packed to sneak out, but Schlatt chuckled. He tilts his head towards the door with a smirk. “Go ahead Tubbo. Make sure to bring a few stacks full.” Tubbo nods shakily and heads on his way. 

He headed straight for the Dream SMP part of their world. Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap were automatically on guard when they heard running but Dream just raised his head to look at the panting Tubbo. “I don’t really know what this means but George told me to tell you this if stuff happened today.” Sapnap scrunches his eyebrows and keeps his bow drawn. 

“If he needed to say anything, he would’ve whispered to us.” Dream raises a hand to shush Sapnap and he nods at Tubbo to continue. Tubbo sighs. “He told me to tell you that he’s gone now and that he hopes to see you soon.” Dream inhales sharply and Tubbo can already tell that under the mask, his face was pale. Dream stands up and gets something from his inventory. He passes a brown string bracelet that had a green dimly glowing bead in the middle to Tubbo. 

Tubbo looks at Dream curiously and Dream sighs. “Put it on your ankle and keep it away from sight. Keep it on at all times. You won’t understand exactly what it is until later so I’ll explain it later. Now go, you can’t stay here any longer.” Tubbo nods, glancing at the others who were uncharacteristically quiet and heads away. 

He returns to Manberg with pockets full of food and a bad feeling in his stomach, fearful of what is to come next. 

After that, the others began to become similar to how George was. It was a few days afterwards and all but Quackity, Schlatt, George and Fundy were sitting in the grass. Niki, Eret, and Tubbo were all lying down on the grass looking up into the sky when they heard footsteps on the gravel paths near the area. They all sat up to see an emotionless Fundy standing by the other missing three. The three lying down sent each other scared and curious looks. 

Like George, Fundy wasn’t responding to anyone unless he was addressed or it was Schlatt. Tubbo feels the urge to go to Dream to tell him about the development but immediately shoots that idea down because George never told him to do that. The rest of the day is spent pondering what was really happening. 

The three of them, Niki, Eret, and Tubbo would be around each other for as long as they could because they all knew that something was happening to the others that they didn’t know about. One day, Niki didn’t make it to their daily meetups. Eret and Tubbo exchanged knowing glances, already knowing what to expect. 

Their assumptions were right when the next day, they saw that Niki was just the same as the others. The remaining two stuck to each other as much as possible, scared that something would happen to the two of them. The two would never leave the other’s side, even resorting to sleeping together, in hopes that whatever was happening wouldn’t happen to the other person. 

Then, Tubbo was the last person at the meet up area. Eret let Tubbo walk ahead on the way to the grass area because they had to momentarily wipe their sunglasses. When Tubbo turned around to look back at Eret, they were gone. A tear falls down Tubbo’s face, and he hurried to wipe it away before anyone sees. The rest of the day, Tubbo spent it planning the next move. 

His plan was to head over to the Dream SMP part again and tell Dream of the developments there in Manberg, but that plan was thrown out the window when he were hit upside his head the moment he were walking out of their door. 

When he woke up, he saw that he was in a room he had never seen before. The floor, wall, and ceiling were all white. It was very cold though so it was probably very deep underground. Tubbo looks around and sees that George was across the room, passed out. Tubbo gasps and rushes towards him.    
  


“George! George! Wake up!” Tubbo grabs hold of the brunette’s shoulders and shakes him roughly. George’s eyes open suddenly and he looks around in a panic. George relaxes when he sees that it’s Tubbo and he smiles. “Hey Tubbo.” Tubbo feels like something isn’t right but shrugs it away because he can actually see the real George. 

“Where are we?” Tubbo asks. George shrugs. George looks up at the ceiling and hums. “Looks like we can get out of here though. There’s a trapdoor up there.” Tubbo looks up and blinks in shock. There really was a trapdoor hidden up in the roof. The two look at each other and shrug. 

Tubbo gets onto George’s shoulders and they open the door up. Tubbo climbs through it first, pulling George up after he gets through. They were on another floor. They close the door and walk down the corridor. There at the end of it was a room with an iron door. The two look at each other before shrugging and heading to the door. 

When they get to the door, George presses a button and the door swings open. Tubbo walks in before dropping to his knees, the sound of the iron door shutting behind them not registering to them yet. There in the room were multiple tubes. All of the tubes that held a body were filled with a weird blue glowing substance. The rest of the tubes only had their backs attached to the base, the rest of it raised up high enough for someone to walk through without hitting their head on the glass and ready for use. They look over to the farthest one and their heart drops. They hear chuckling behind them and their heart stops in fear. 

Hands grasp their shoulders roughly and a sick voice speaks next to their ear. “You thought I was George. But I’m not. The real George is in that tube and there’s no way for you to get him out.” Tubbo’s heart begins to beat faster and faster, the anklet he wore feeling heavier than usual on his ankle. The person behind him chuckles again and spins Tubbo around to face him. 

Not George smiles at the Tubbo and starts to push him backwards. As he was being pushed backwards, George’s words echo throughout his mind. 

_ “Whatever you do, don’t ever trust me until I tell you that everything is all  _ **_dandy_ ** _ alright?” _

Tubbo internally face palms because of course he had forgotten about that. 

Not George suddenly shoves him backwards, Tubbo shrieking in shock. His back meets something cool and hard. He moves to turn around and look at what he had hit but Not George brings both of his hands to Tubbo’s face. Tubbo screams and then the tip of a cold glass meeting his mouth. Before he can close his mouth, Not George pours a cold substance down Tubbo’s throat, plugging his nose shut in the process to ensure that Tubbo drinks it all. 

Not George lets go of Tubbo’s face and Tubbo starts to scratch at his throat, a burning sensation trailing the cool substance. He looked at Not George’s face with panicked eyes but all Not George did was smirk. Tubbo finally turns back to see that his back hit a glass wall. He looks back at Not George, realizing what was about to happen and the rest of the tube descends from the resting position with a loud sound. 

Tubbo looks up to see that the top was also covered. Another loud sound erupts from the machinery that Tubbo just noticed is next to the tubes and he sees the floor of the tube starting to fill with the same blue substance as the others. Tears start to fall down his cheeks, the tears not mixing with the blue substance. As the tube continued to flood, whatever he had drunk was starting to kick in. 

Everything was turning hazy and he felt as if he were separating from his physical body. As the liquid finally comes over his head, he curls up into a ball. His vision began to darken and soon enough, he fell into a deep sleep. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me some tags that I should put. im really lost haha.

Tommy sighs. He hasn’t had any sort of communication with his best friend since that time Tubbo had to walk him and Wilbur away after the election. That was months ago though. He thought that his friend would have sent him a whisper soon but he guesses he was wrong. Tommy sighs and gets up from his sitting position. He looks up at the sky before turning away and heading back in the ravine. 

When he reaches the bottom, he sees both Wilbur and Techno chatting together while munching on potatoes. The two see Tommy and wave, their eyes lingering on the sad look in Tommy’s face. Wilbur wordlessly passes a potato to Tommy and Tommy takes it with a sigh. The two continue to talk as Tommy sits down on the floor beside Wilbur. 

“But anyways, I was hunting near Manberg when I saw Fundy just patrolling around the area. I’m just here, watching him leave and waiting for the moment for me to leave when I see him just walk into a wall. He doesn’t even realize that he’s doing that until five seconds later when he stops walking into the wall and he just blinks. Blinks! After that he continues to walk where he was supposed to be walking as if nothing ever happened!” Wilbur scoffs. 

“That did not happen.” Techno shakes his head and looks Wilbur straight in the eye. “I swear on this potato that I did.” Wilbur shrugs and snatches the potato from Techno. Techno stares at Wilbur with a blank stare, his little pig ears flicking back and forth in irritation. The two continue to have a staring contest until Wilbur hands it back. Techno nods and continues to eat. 

Tommy looks over at Techno as Wilbur starts to wipe his hands on his pants. “What do you think happened to Fundy?” Techno shrugs and munches some more. “He looked the same. He was probably lost in thought or something.” Tommy stares at Techno a little bit more before going back to eating. The rest of the time he spends eating is spent in quiet, Techno and Wilbur standing up to get back to work.

As the two walk off, Tommy ponders about what was happening to the others to himself. Fundy was usually more attentive than that. What caused him to do that? Was it connected to why Tubbo hadn’t contacted him yet? Were the others doing fine? Tommy sighs and pulls up his chat. He looks back at the two and sees that they aren’t paying any attention to him, fully focused on their jobs. Tommy looks back at the chat and then whispers to Tubbo.

It was just a simple message. A  _ ‘r u there tubz?’ _ that Tommy would usually whisper to Tubbo when he was bored at night. He stares at the whisper for a second before sending it. He stares at the chat for a second and is about to close it when a red message is sent back. Tommy recoils back, never having seen red text in the chat before. He leans in to read the message and blinks in confusion. 

_ Person [Tubbo] is not reachable at this moment. Please try again later. _

Tommy huffs and sends a few more messages, every red reply back piling together to make his stomach sink. “Um, Wilbur! Can you come here for a second?” Tommy yells. He hears Wilbur’s footsteps and Tommy gestures wildly at his chat. Wilbur frowns in confusion and opens his own chat. 

“Send a whisper to Tubbo. Something’s wrong.” Tommy watches as Wilbur sends a whisper and gets the same red message back. Wilbur pales and calls over to Techno. Together the three stare at their chats with a mixture of shock, confusion, and fear. Tommy shakily runs to one of the rooms in the ravine wall, pulling out his armor and sword. As he is gearing up, he hears the others gearing up as well. 

“I’m going to go near the walls and wait to see if I can see Tubbo.” Wilbur looks as if he is about to protest but Techno sighs. “I’ll go with you. Wilbur, go to the Dream SMP and tell them about what we found out.” The three look at each other before nodding in unison. Wilbur hops onto a horse while the other two make their way to Manberg on foot. 

Cloaked with the night, the two reach the walls. They ducked and hid behind a couple of trees, waiting for Tubbo to appear. 

They didn’t appear until a little over an hour later. Wilbur had already whispered to the two that he was safe at the Dream SMP side and that he had told Dream about everything. As they were whispering back to Wilbur, Techno nudged Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy looks up and his heart stung. 

His best friend, Tubbo, was walking around the Manberg perimeter in that suit that Schlatt gave them all. Techno looks over to Tommy with a questioning look and Tommy sighs. Tommy raises his fingers to his mouth and whistles a tune that only Tubbo and him knew. Tommy stops and looks over at Tubbo. 

Tubbo didn’t even stop to acknowledge the whistle. 

Tommy pales and he lifts his fingers again to whistle when Techno shushes him. He points farther from Tubbo and sees that there are more people walking around. Tommy sighs and he raises a hand to rub at his eyes. Techno places a hand on Tommy’s back and Tommy nods. As the two head over to the Dream SMP area, Tommy spares a glance back and sees that Tubbo was now on some sort of patrol tower. 

The two made eye contact and even though it was from so far away, Tommy could still tell that there was no sign of familiarity anywhere. Tommy grabs hold of Techno’s bloused sleeve and tugs him forward, the tears streaming down his face gleaming in the moonlight. 

When the two finally make it to the Dream SMP area, Tommy watches as both Dream and Wilbur hurry towards the panting two. Tommy falls onto his knees when Wilbur gets close enough and Wilbur holds the younger close to his chest. Tommy sniffs, all of his tears already cried out earlier in their run, and Wilbur just whispers reassuring phrases to Tommy. As the two embrace, Techno looks over at Dream.

Dream had taken off his mask so everything could clearly see the pained expression on his face. Techno sighs and approaches the man clad in green. Dream turns to Techno and gives him a tiny smile. Techno gives one back and stands by him for a bit, the two turning away to give the two on the floor some privacy.

Some time passes and the two on the ground finally get back up. Dream turns back around and sighs, running a hand down his face. “Follow me back inside and I’ll explain all that I know.” 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update in a day ? wow :)

Everyone was standing in a meeting room in the Dream SMP side of the world. It was quiet, everyone too afraid to speak. Dream looks between everyone and sighs. He stands up and walks to the front of the room. The people in the room were a very small amount, the people just being the people in Pogtopia, Sapnap, Bad, and Skeppy. The rest of the people that weren’t in Manberg walls were just around the world travelling. 

“I’ll just get to the point and say that George was in Manberg as a spy for us. He reported a few months ago, just a few days after the election, that Schlatt and Quackity were up to something that he wasn’t allowed to know about.” Dream pauses for everyone to absorb the information before continuing. 

“There was one day where Quackity let slip of something that the two of them were working on, something that could clone people. The two had immediately told George to not tell anyone but obviously he told me.” It was obvious that Dream wasn’t done talking yet so the people stayed quiet. Dream continues.

“George and I couldn’t talk much obviously due to the conflicts happening so our communications were limited. We did communicate through whispers though but we were afraid Schlatt might get a hold of the coms. George told me that if he ever thought that the two would use the thing against him, he would try to get the message to me through someone else. That person was Tubbo.” 

The name of their friend caused Wilbur and Tommy to raise their heads in surprise. Dream sighs and continues. “Tubbo came to us the night after they did whatever they did to George. After that meeting, I would drop by their area to check on them. Not only is it George and Tubbo under whatever Schaltt has put them under, but everyone as well. Tubbo was the last one.” Tommy and Wilbur stay silent before Wilbur inhales sharply. 

“Why didn’t you come to us when you noticed?” Sapnap and the others that lived on the Dream SMP side looked over at their leader. Dream points over to a pile of messed up papers and pencils. “I’ve been trying to form up a plan. I assumed that when you found out, you would want to take action immediately so I wanted to have some sort of plan before I told you all.” It falls silent again before Techno just scoffs.

“So, are we going to discuss plans now or wait until next time? I could be farming more potatoes by now.”

So they set to work. Dream immediately pulls out all of the plans that he had been making. He presented it to the others first before the others began to fix the holes in the plan or suggest better methods. And as the night slowly turned into morning, they were ready.

The week was full with farming supplies, trying to stack up and expand in their knowledge of magic to prepare for whatever was going on there. 

Equipped with netherite armor from Dream as well as stocked up with potions and foods, they all looked at the acclaimed Manberg from afar in the trees. They could see the others all dressed in those atrocious suits, strolling around as if they weren’t under some sort of spell. Dream looks over to the others and signalled with his hand. They began to move forward together, walking slowly towards Manberg.

As they neared the area, they realized that they hadn’t seen the others yet. The others exchange wary looks, questioning at the quiet, before they heard a chuckle in front of them. They all snap their heads forward to see Schlatt there, smirking at the group of people with the others behind him. 

“How good to see you all. Would you like to explain to me why exactly you are here in my land?”

Tommy growls and points a bow straight at Schlatt. The others immediately pull out their own bows and Schlatt smirks. He lifts his hand up and snaps his fingers. At the same time, everyone on his side pulled out their own bows. The two sides stand against each other with all of their bows drawn. 

Dream glances back at Tommy to see that the bow was sweating heavily. Dream looks back forward and sees that an emotionless Tubbo was what Tommy was staring at. Dream moves his attention and glares at Schlatt. 

“We know that you did something to them Schlatt.” Schlat raises an eyebrow in amusement. “Are you sure about that Dream?” Dream continues to glare angrily at the man. Schlatt chuckles. “Dream, believe me. Nothing is wrong with them, they just all realized that my side was the better side.” Dream growls and the others exchange glances.  _ What if Dream was lying? _

Dream and Schlatt continue to have their stare off before Schlatt sighs. He lowers his hand and all of the bows on his side are lowered. Some of the bows on Dream’s side lower as well but Dream, Techno, and Tommy keep theirs up. Schlatt makes a clicking noise in his mouth and they watch as George breaks out of position to move forward to the front. 

Dream looks back at Schlatt to see a wide grin before he lets out a shrill whistle. The others stay still but George charges forward. There are noises of confusion behind Dream but all Dream can focus on is his friend charging at him. George summons a sword from his inventory and continues to charge forward. 

“Everyone back up!” Dream yells before he charges back. The two meet in the middle, a loud clang echoing throughout the SMP. The two stare at each other while trying to force the other onto the ground before jumping back. George’s eyes were cold, vastly different from the normally bright eyes. 

George wastes no time and immediately jumps back at Dream. Dream pulls out his shield and deflects the sword before swinging his sword back. George jumps away quickly and Dream takes this moment to rush forward. The two continue to go back and forth, George always jumping away swiftly and Dream charging forward with his shield. By the time George was pinned, they were both covered in scratches and bruises. 

Dream looks down at his friend and with a sigh, plunges a sword right into his stomach. There were loud gasps in the background but Dream sits back up to pull his sword out of George’s stomach. He winces at the squelching noise and looks up at Schlatt. 

Schlatt looked paler, but he laughed to cover for it. “Are you sure I did something to them? What if you just killed your best friend?” Dream knew that this was false. George would never lie about the experiments.  _ Right? _ Sapnap roars in fury and rushes forward towards Schlatt. 

“Shut the fuck up, if that were the real George then he wouldn’t have even followed through with your order.” Sapnap is stopped by Eret who had rushed forward when they saw Sapnap rushing forward and the two start to brawl. The others, seeing that now was the time, also charged in. As everyone charges in, Tubbo and Tommy make eye contact. 

_ No, please don’t choose me. _ Tommy was thinking in his mind, hoping that he didn’t have to stab and kill his best friend like Dream did to George. But Tubbo immediately charges, a loud battle cry. Tommy gulps to try and calm his beating chest before running forward as well, meeting in the middle with a loud clang. 

As Tommy pushed against their blades, Tommy took the chance to look Tubbo right in the eyes. Where his usual cheery blue eyes were, nothing but a dull blue void remained. “Please snap out of it Tubbo.” Tommy whispers. Tubbo makes no sound and pushes Tommy away. As the two fight, Wilbur stares ahead at the person that he was faced against. Niki.

She would be easy to fight and beat, he knew due to their numerous training sessions together. But now, Wilbur couldn’t even stand to lift his sword up to point at Niki. Niki was breathing heavily, her sword pointing forwards at Wilbur. The two stare at each other before she yells a loud battlecry, drowned by the sounds of clanging metal that was around them. Wilbur scrunches his eyebrows up and sobs as he charges forward, easily disarming her and stabbing her in the chest. 

Tommy now had his foot against Tubbo’s panting chest. “Please, I don’t want to do this to you. Please.” Tommy begged but Tubbo stared straight at him with no emotion. Tommy lifts his sword up and winces, looking away. As he looks away, he notices that almost everyone on Schlatt’s side was down. Eret and Niki laid a few feet away from each other, Techno hugging a sobbing Wilbur who was staring down at Niki. Bad and Skeppy were further away, in the middle of beating Fundy. As Tommy turns to look back at Tubbo, he catches sight of the fight between Dream and Techno versus Schlatt. 

It was obvious which side was winning. Schlatt had no chance against not one, but two of the most competitive and skilled people in their world. Tommy looks back down as he realizes that he’s probably the last one to do what he was supposed to. He pushes his sword down to meet Tubbo’s chest, barely poking him. 

“I’m sorry.” The blade is pushed into Tubbo’s chest as the air around them still. They had won but why did it feel so empty?

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Tommy.” Tommy looks up at Wilbur from his position on the floor. Wilbur had red rimmed eyes, similar to what Tommy’s eyes probably look like. He kept sniffing as Wilbur extended his arm. “Come on, we have to go find them now.” Tommy tries to not look over at the body that resembled his best friend but Wilbur knew what Tommy was getting at.

“Their body would have poofed into smoke to be brought into the void for healing. They aren’t the real ones.” Tommy nods shakily before standing to his feet. He looks ahead to see that everyone was there along with a passed out Schlatt. Tommy makes a move to go forward towards them but Wilbur places a hand on his shoulder. 

Tommy looks back and is immediately brought into a hug. “It’s hard and the image will haunt you for a really long time, but remember that we did it for the better good. For L’Manberg.” Tommy looks Wilbur in the eye to see that he had unshed tears. Tommy nods and pulls him into another quick hug, before letting go and heading towards the group.

“We should probably hurry and find them as soon as possible before it gets dark.” Dream mutters. His mask wasn’t on so they could see the downfallen look on his face. Everyone nodded and headed towards the White House in silence.

When they open the doors, they see a pacing Quackity. When he hears the sound of the door opening, he lifts his head to see the beaten up group. He sighs in relief as he sees that his former boss was tied up and on Techno’s shoulder. “Thank god, I got worried when the fighting sounds stopped.” The group looked back and forth between each other but Quackity remained oblivious. 

Quackity stands up and immediately walks over to one of the doors near the back. He pulls out a key from his suit pocket and opens up the door. He looks back at the others and motions them to follow him, before descending some stairs that were in that room. The others look at each other with wary glances before Dream steps into the room to follow. Everyone joins him afterwards. 

When they get to the bottom of the staircase, they see Quackity walking past multiple others doors. The others glance at each other in curiosity. Wilbur extends his hand to open one of the doors that Quackity passed before Quackity calls back. “All you’re going to see is more clones. Don’t bother, it’s not them.” Wilbur drops his hand and looks back at Quackity’s back. 

“Why are you doing this?” Quackity pauses and tilts his head back to look at the others behind him. “I never really liked Schlatt anyways. And since you guys have him, I can do whatever I want. Don’t worry, I don’t plan to be in charge of another country for the rest of my life.” Quackity turns back and continues walking as he talks out loud for the others to hear. 

“I want to go make my own cabin in the middle of the woods and live in peace with my fatass.” Sapnap snorts while Bad mutters a quiet “Language” under his breath. Techno clears his throat. “He meant why are you showing us where they are?” Quackity chuckles. “Like I said, I can do whatever I want now. And besides,” He pauses and turns around fully, his hand on the doorknob of the door at the end of the hallway. “How do you think George even got the information about the cloning process.” 

He opens the door and he walks into the room. He looks back at them and beckons them forwards. The room let out a blue light, and the group hurried forward. When they make it into the room, they all gasp at the sight in front of them. There in front of them were everyone that they were looking for in tall tubes full of a blue liquid. 

They looked as if they were frozen in time, even though they slightly bobbed up and down in the liquid. George was positioned as if he were banging on the glass, one of his arms positioned on the glass and his fist behind his head and ready to hit the glass. His glasses were floating in the liquid above his head. Dream and Sapnap rush forward to stare at their frozen friend before looking over at the other tubes in the room. 

Right next to George was Fundy. His hands were brought up to his ears as if he were covering them from a loud sound. His mouth was wide open as if in the middle of a scream and his fangs were bared. He wasn’t standing upwards like George because he was in a fetal position near the bottom of the tube. Next to Fundy was Niki. Niki was looking upwards, her hands clutching her throat. There were multiple bubbles of a different colored substance around his face. Wilbur stood between the two, his mouth wide open as he looked at their faces and expressions. 

Next to Niki’s tube was Eret. Eret looked  _ very badass _ in their tube. They had their hand up to their glasses, a small smirk on their face. But that position didn’t fool them since they could immediately see the amount of different colored substances around their face, their tears. “Did they really pose like that to look cool?” Skeppy mutters and the group smile slightly at Eret’s antics. They all look over to the last tube and suck in a breath. 

Tubbo was in the last tube. He was floating in a curled up ball like how Fundy was except more to the top, showing that Tubbo tried to swim to the top to keep breathing. His eyes were screwed shut and like the others, he had bubbles of his tears around his face. He looked even smaller than he already was, and it pained everyone that he had to go through that. Tommy places his hands and leans his head on the glass, trying to get to Tubbo. 

As the group disperse to stand in front of the other tubes, Quackity is rummaging through the cabinets in the many cabinets in the room. He finds a liquid, a bright pink one, and he makes a happy sound. He walks over to George’s tube first, climbing up a ladder that was attached to George’s tube. He presses a small red button on the side of the tube and watches as the liquid is sucked in through tiny openings at the bottom. George slumps against the front of the tube, his arms slumping down. He motions for Dream to stand in front of the tube walls before pressing another button. The tube walls retract and start to move upwards. 

Dream is there to cradle George’s body as the tube walls go back to their open position. Quackity sighs and hops down from the ladder. He passes the bottle to Sapnap who was standing over Dream and George. “It’ll take a few minutes to kick in but just give him a little bit. Too much will probably cause him to wake up too early and fall back into a coma that I can’t bring him back from.” Dream nods shakily and Quackity moves to the next tube. 

When Quackity reaches Tubbo’s tube, Tommy is there. Quackity looks at the boy before climbing the ladder with a sigh. As he watches the liquid go down into the holes at the bottom, he turns to Tommy. “Take care of them will you? Schlatt wasn’t the best to them and there’s most likely going to be some serious trauma from this.” Tommy snorts. 

“Of course I will, he's my best friend.” Quackity smiles at Tommy and gets down from the ladder. He pats Tommy on the back, pretending to not see the flinch Tommy had, and turns towards the doors. “I’ll see you all later. Contact me if you need more help with this stuff.” Quackity leaves and Skeppy passes the potion to Tommy. Tommy pours it down Tubbo’s mouth and watches as the bright pink liquid goes down. 

It only takes a few minutes really for the potion to kick in, just like Quackity said. George woke up first, gasping for air. He blinks and looks around confused, disorientated since he thought that he was still in the tube. He makes eye contact with Dream and breaks out into tears. “Dream! Sapnap! Bad! Skeppy too woah!” The give crash into a hug, Skeppy not as clingy as the others due to not knowing him as much. 

George looks over to the others and he smiles brightly, the others giving him one back. Fundy and then Niki wake up next. Wilbur hugs both of them tightly and the two give it back just as tightly. Eret comes to with Bad and Skeppy laughing, telling them about how stupid it was to pose in this situation. Eret laughs and the ones that just got out of the tubes were confused before the others explain. Then it was Tubbo’s turn. 

They were all around Tommy, waiting for Tubbo to wake up. When his eyes flutter open, everyone smiles at him. Tubbo looks around confused before George clears his throat. Tubbo looks over to George with wide, hesitant eyes. George smiles and leans down to whisper to Tubbo. 

Tommy, since he was holding Tubbo, heard George whisper  _ Everything’s fine now. All fine and dandy. _ Tommy snorts as Tubbo launches themselves into George’s arms. “Really?” Tommy questions George. George shrugs before letting go off Tubbo so he could hug everyone else. 

Later on after all of the emotional hugging and of the such, they would soon leave Schlatt on a deserted island that Dream found back before everything. Manberg and the place that was once called L’manberg was left to rot to the ground. After a lot of talking and decisions, the Pogtopia group decided it was time to just let the once great nation come to a rest and basically tore down all they could, helping the place decompose more to return back to it’s former state. 

The Pogtopia group moved into the ravine area. They made it homely and beautiful with the hanging vines and fairy lights around the whole area. They made several pathways to places above ground that were decorated with lanterns and glowstone. The main ravine where Pogtopia started became the main hub for where the Pogtopia members would normally hang out and just see each other. They broke off to do their own things, but were still a part of the group Pogtopia. 

Niki left to establish a real bakery in a village. Eret built a new castle near that village and the two would frequently be around each other. Techno, being the inner farmer that he was, obviously went off far to build a bigger and better farm then he had ever built. Wilbur and Fundy have their own little cottage, just across from Tubbo’s and Tommy’s cottage. The two were separated by an enormous field where the four would often run around in. Fundy would leave for expeditions occasionally so sometimes Wilbur would be with the other two. 

WIth the Dream SMP team, Bad and Skeppy decided to explore the world together and went on their way, promising that they would visit the Dream Team often. The Dream Team were left to their own devices, often just fooling around with one another and running around the ruins of L’manberg. As time went on, more and more people would join their world but would essentially leave it in the current state of peace. 

Everything was good. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished it thank god ! but thanks so much for reading ! I have more mcyt fanfics ready and others in the works. sorry to the other fandoms im a part of but you guys are on the back burner lmaoo

**Author's Note:**

> im actually doing a multi fic everyone ! are you proud haha? anyways, sorry to whoever was worried about me. I didn't upload at my regular time because I had to put writing on the back burner for a bit due to my ap class. but im fine now. I may not be uploading consistently but I do have some pics already finished in my docs. enjoy everyone :)


End file.
